Memoirs of a Combat Princess
by JBRSU
Summary: Why did Yoruichi leave Soul Society? This is a summary of events that may have led up to her disappearance. 10 chapters, some longer than others. A bit of romance in there, too YoruichixKisuke.
1. Memoirs of a Combat Princess

**A/N**

**I don't do fan fiction. I write mostly original short fiction, but for some reason, I wanted to see if I could tell this story. There is only one OC, but he has little bearing on the story, and one character who may at first seem like an OC, but should be familiar to all Bleach fans. ****The entirety of this taletakes place before the bleach story arc, in fact well before Ichigo is even born. Hope you enjoy my take on it.**

**Remember: I own no rights to Bleach or its characters. Those are property of Kubo Tite**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Memoirs of a Combat Princess**

**Chapter 1: Memoirs of a Combat Princess**

It was summer, three years before Shihouin Yoruichi was to take over the Keigun and Onimitsu Kidou, when her world was changed completely. She was to be the tenth Shihouin to take on the role, but the first woman to have such a grand responsibility in Soul Society.

She felt the pressure, no doubt, being so young. But pressure was nothing new for the Shihouin princess. The moment she was born, she was immediately betrothed to Kuchiki Akai, the eldest son of the Kuchiki family. She understood why the marriage was arranged. A noble woman should be married to a noble man. This was, of course, to maintain "pure and proper" bloodlines. Or so her father had told her. And truly, she had nothing against the Kuchiki family, nor against Akai. She had often been in his company when the noble families would meet. He was very quiet, but had a gentle aura around him, and when he spoke, it sounded like he had thought very carefully about what he said. This alternately endeared and distanced him. He flattered her when he spoke to her, but Yoruichi could never be sure whether it was because he genuinely admired her or simply because she was his wife-to-be.

But he had many good qualities. She heard through various channels that he would often visit the very poorest districts of Rukongai to settle disputes, or simply to see if he could make the children there smile. She had even seen him carry a young Academy cadet on his shoulders to the training grounds using very careful and adept shyunpo. Truly, he made Yoruichi smile. She loved this part of him, since it was so different from what the noble families were all about. But at the same time, she knew her marriage to him was forced, and thus she could never come to really love all of him.

Even so, she was virtually inconsolable when she learned that Akai had died protecting his fellow sixth squad members in a routine Hollow hunt in the living world. She spent months crying at the altar where his portrait and zanpakutou, Sengoukazura, had been laid on the Kuchiki's property. Though she never thought she could love him as a husband, she did think of him as a friend and confidant, as they had both been forced into their awkward situation.

Of course, the Shihouin and Kuchiki clans took this as a sign that she still ought to be married to a Kuchiki. And the only possible candidate in that case was Akai's younger brother, Byakuya. In Yoruichi's opinion, the families did not give her a long enough time to mourn before announcing this new engagement.

Byakuya she did not like. He was cold and rigid and never showed even a tenth of the compassion that his brother had. He seemed to her the ideal noble child. He upheld everything that the noble houses stood for. The more she was in his presence, the less she liked the idea of marrying him, and the more she began to resent the noble houses and their "pure and proper" bloodlines.

Even so, she relished the responsibility that was to be bestowed on her. The Keigun was revered in Soul Society, and its commanders were always given the utmost respect by the Gotei 13 and Central 46. And luckily, the Shihouin families agreed that she should be permitted time to adjust to her role before tying the knot. This would also give Byakuya, who was four years her junior, time to adjust to his new responsibilities as a member of the 6th Division. Yoruichi was able to breathe at least a temporary sigh of relief.

But a twist of fate postponed the marriage permanently. On a rare trip to Rukongai, Byakuya, likely in an attempt to emulate his late older brother, stumbled upon a young woman whom he fell for immediately, for reasons still unknown Yoruichi. Her name was Hisana. She was different from Byakuya in so many ways. She was compassionate and warm, where Byakuya was aloof and cold. But she brought about a change in Byakuya that made Yoruichi happy. He was truly in love, a sentiment Yoruichi was sure he would never experience.

The Kuchiki clan was thrown into an uproar. She knew well enough the unwritten rules of noble families to understand how scandalous the affair was. But fortunately for Byakuya, he was the last remaining progeny of the clan, and thus it would have been impossible for the family to disown him.

So Byakuya married Hisana in summer, three years before Yoruichi was to take over the Keigun. Relieved of the pressure to marry, Yoruichi began discovering her true self and how much, despite her anticipation of her new leadership role, she despised being a noble. How much longer, she wondered, would she have to spend hours being prettied up by the servants of the household before she could simply take a walk? How much longer would she have to hear long-winded introductions? "It is the highest honor to make your acquaintance, your most honorable Shihouin-Lordship, ma'am." Why did people have to bow their noses to the floor and say so much just before telling her their names? It was so stuffy and practiced that she grew loathe of it.

She began sneaking out of the house late at night, slipping past the so called "honor guard" of the Shihouin clan. Her favorite spot to go was on top of Guillotine hill. It was off limits to everyone unless an execution was occurring, but she knew that even if she was caught, nobody would say a word anyway.

But she was surprised to find someone else at her favorite moon-gazing spot. Make that four someones. Four rather tipsy someones. She recognized two of them immediately: Ukitake Jyuushirou, a guy she had somewhat of a crush on in the academy, and Kyouraku Shunsui, a friend of Jyuushirou's who had made more than a few blatant passes at Yoruichi during that same time. The other two she did not know. One had short, black hair and a loud, gruff voice. The other had shaggy blonde hair and wore a Vice-Captain's armband.

"Osu! Yoruichi-chan!" Shunsui called when he spotted her. "To what do we owe the presence of such a beauty as yourself."

"Shunsui, easy," Ukitake scolded. "Someone'll hear you."

"Ah, don't be such a stick in the mud, Ukitake! No one comes up here."

"I always come up here," Yoruichi said. "But I can't say I've ever seen you here."

"That's cuz we're CELEBRATING!" Shunsui hooted. Yoruichi smelled sake on his breath and took note of the four empty jugs at their feet and the two near full ones circulating among them.

"Isn't this a bit of a macabre place to be CELEBRATING?" Yoruichi asked, imitating Shunsui's slurred cheer.

"Maybe it is. But it's such a beautiful moon out."

It was true, there was a beautiful full moon out, and as she grew closer, she could make out the finer features of the two Shinigami she had yet to be introduced to. The one with black hair was rugged looking, with facial hair similar to Shunsui's. For some reason she reminded her of a goat.

The other was very intelligent looking and subtly handsome. Even in the pale moonlight, she could see his eyes clearly, which she found very endearing.

"Oh, Yoruichi-chan!" Shunsui said. "This is Kurosaki Isshin, a friend of mine from back at the academy. And this guy..." He put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and put him in a headlock.

"This guy is the reason we're celebrating!" He rubbed his fist in the blonde's hair.

"U-Urahara Kisuke," the blonde stammered as he held up his right hand. "N-nice...to meet you."


	2. Nice to Meet You, Kisuke

**A/N: For the record, these chapters are mostly congruous, so the first line of many of the chapters would immediately follow the last line of the previous one. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

**Nice To Meet You, Kisuke**

"Urahara Kisuke what?" Shunsui said.

"Ah-ah...Urahara Kisuke, Jyunibantai fukutaichou."

Yoruichi blushed a bit at hearing his voice. It was kind and relaxed, even though he was fighting Shunsui's headlock.

"That's right! Kisuke-kun here just made Vice-Captain today! Urahara-fukutaichou, this is Shihouin Yoruichi, the prettiest classmate I've ever had."

"I wonder what Unohana Retsu would say about that," Yoruichi said indignantly.

"Shi-Shihouin?" Kisuke struggled out of the headlock and bowed.

"Forgive me," he said to her, his eyes to the ground. "I have been remiss in my observances, Shihouin-sama."

"Ahh, for cryin' out loud!" Yoruichi replied, taking the bottle of sake from his hand. She took a few quick, loud gulps, wiped her mouth and handed it back to him.

"Kisuke, listen, unless you're in my father's presence, you can just call me Yoruichi."

"Am I to take this to mean that Yoru-chan is joining our celebrations?" Shunsui asked.

"I dunno, Shunsui," the goat-man said. "I don't think a _girl_ can keep up with us _men_."

"Men? Ha, if you guys are men, I'm the queen of Hell!" She took another few gulps from Kisuke's bottle then handed it back to him. "I'll have you know! When it comes to combat, shyunpou, and drinking, I can keep up with any _man_ and make _boys_ like you eat my dust!"

"Care to put money on that?" Shunsui asked.

"Oi, oi," Jyuushirou warned. "You don't have the sort of cash to bet against a noble!"

"Nonsense," Shunsui replied. "It's the principle of the thing. What do you say, _Yoru-chan_? 50 kan says you can't out drink Kisuke."

"I dunno, Shunsui," Kisuke argued. "I've already had quite a bit already."

"Aw, don't be a spoil-sport _fukutaichou_! We're celebrating _you_ here. I'll give you half if you win."

"Alright, you're on," Yoruichi agreed. She took the second bottle and poured it into the first until they were even.

"You get 50 kan if he can chug more without stopping than me. If I beat him, you can keep your money. Instead...you have to wear a woman's kimono to Assembly tomorrow."

"Ha! You're on."

It turned out that Kisuke could put them back with the best of them. Yoruichi got through only half of her bottle before she began spitting it back out. Kisuke nearly finished his off. Yoruichi paid up, and twenty minutes later, Jyuushirou had headed back to the 13th Division quarters, while Shunsui and Isshin were neatly passed out on the ground. Though she wouldn't get to see Shunsui in a woman's kimono, she would get the pleasure of seeing both Isshin and Shunsui carrying water buckets up the Holy Steps to Senzaikyu as punishment for being caught on Guillotine Hill the next morning.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi and Kisuke sat near the edge of the cliff. Yoruichi began feeling drowsy.

"Mmm...Kisuke-san...I need to get back home, but hic I can't even stand..."

"I'll help you home."

"Naaaahhh," Yoruichi slurred. "Because...because...even if you got me to the front gate...there's no way..._no way_...I'd get past those...assholes...that guard my house. Maybe I'll just sleep here..." She lay her head on Kisuke's shoulder and closed her eyes.

She woke up the next morning on a futon that was not her own to the knocking sound of the Seireitei alarm. Someone was shouting in the street. A nasty headache took hold as she tried to get her bearings and piece together the blurred events of the night before. The last thing she remembered was talking to Kisuke after Isshin and Shunsui had passed out.

Kisuke. She blushed when she thought of him. He had been very sweet. She hoped she would be able to see him again. And she did. He was fast asleep, sitting in a shadowy corner of the room. She looked around, and saw a plaque on a wall that told her exactly where she was. On the plaque was the 12th Division number, emblem, and motto, "Through knowledge, strength." She was in the 12th Division Vice-Captain's private quarters. She was sitting in Urahara Kisuke's bed. Meanwhile, Jyunibantai fukutaichou-san himself was passed out in a corner on the floor.

"Heavy sleeper, huh?" She could begin to make out what the guard outside was shouting through her headache.

"Attention! Attention! Lord Shihouin Yoruichi is missing! All available division members form up search parties by squad! Attention!..."

"Uh oh!" Yoruichi said to herself. She looked back at Kisuke, who was still fast asleep.

"Sorry, lover-boy, can't stay," she said as she approached him and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations again on your promotion. Hope your hangover isn't as bad as mine." She then checked to see if the coast was clear and leapt out the window into the alley below.

Later that evening, she sat in her room, letting her handmaid comb her hair.

"Yoruichi-sama, your Lord Father was quite afraid that you had gone missing today. You mustn't frighten him like that. You know how he can get when he's excited."

"Sorry if he put you all through hell, Mika, I was just too hammered to get home last night."

"Yoruichi-sama, goodness! I hope you weren't cavorting with riff-raff. Some of those Gotei 13 men can be quite rough!"

"No, Mika, it wasn't like that. It was just a few old friends from the Academy."

"Well, of course. We were just worried, that's all. I mean, you must have been quite happy to see them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when you came back this morning, you were absolutely glowing. I haven't seen you this happy since...well since before Akai-sama passed away."

"Heh-heh, well, that was helped by the fact that I got to see that pervert Shunsui hustle up and down the Holy Steps carrying jugs of water."

This was a lie. True, seeing that probably did help her mood, but she was really thinking about Kisuke. She had caught his eye from a distance at Assembly and couldn't get him out of her mind since.

Three months later, she was sure she was in love. They had been meeting on Guillotine Hill nearly every night by now. But on this particular night, it seemed he had finally gotten over his shyness when he was around her, and all she had to do was ask about his work at the Research Institute.

"I've nearly perfected my Hollow Bait," he told her.

"Hollow Bait?"

"Yeah. It's a mixture of compressed spirit energies and Vitality Stone. I've made it into tiny wafers of different strengths. The testing has gone just as expected. Once the wafer is crushed, the spirit energy disperses, strengthened by the Vitality Stone. It's potent enough to draw Hollows away from even Vice-Captain level reiatsu."

He smiled as he talked about it. It made her think of the 12th Division motto she had read in his room three months earlier: "Through knowledge, strength."

"So you mean you've gone out and tested it? Wasn't that dangerous?"

"Well, I suppose. But once it's perfected, it will save countless human souls from the Hollows. Wonderful isn't it?"

"You're wonderful." She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

"If you think that's great, I've been developing something else, though for more selfish reasons."

"What is it?"

"Ah! That's a surprise!"

"Oh, you can be so shady sometimes, Kisuke!" She pushed him to the ground and rolled on top of him, unaware of the eyes in the trees that were upon them.


	3. A Princess's Responsibility

**A/N: Meh, don't really need one.**

* * *

**A Princess' Responsibility-Leaving Love in Someone Else's Hands**

The next morning, Yoruichi caught hell from her father.

"We know what you did last night with that Shinigami from Twelfth Division. Utterly unacceptable, Yoruichi!"

"Father! 'That shinigami' has a name. It's Urahara Kisuke, and he's my friend!"

"Oh, you two are quite close, so I've heard. Rolling around on Guillotine Hill! My daughter! I don't..."

"How do you know about that?"

"I've been sending a guard after you when you leave at night. Yoruichi, I do not care if you are going to sneak out at night and go where you will. I, too, had my rebellious side in my youth. But I will not have my eldest offspring gallivanting about with some commoner from Rukongai! You've seen what's happened to the Kuchiki family since Byakuya married that lowly woman!"

"Hisana, father! Can't you use anyone's proper name? And really, what happened? He married her and everyone was up in arms for a while and then they calmed down and the Kuchiki family lost none of their influence!"

"Do not take that tone with me, Yoruichi! Soon you will become the Commander of the Keigun and Onimitsu Kidoh teams. You must focus on that responsibility. Leave love matters in our hands. We shall find you a suitable husband."

"Suitable? What's so unsuitable about Kisuke? He's a Vice Captain. Everyone knows the current 12th Captain will be stepping down soon, Kisuke's guaranteed to be the next..."

"Enough, Yoruichi! I have already decided. You are not to see that Shinigami again. I have arranged for it that you will be exempted from general assemblies so that you can train with the Keigun and Onimitsu Kidou."

"Father, you..."

"I said enough! I will not witness the collapse of this family on account of your impropriety! Take your leave for training on the Keigun grounds. I will not discuss this matter with you further. Do not forget that there are ways of replacing you as heiress."

Before this argument, Yoruichi would not have believed for a moment that her father would replace her as the heir to the Shihouin family's duties. Her younger siblings were no match for her when it came to combat or spiritual power. Now, she realized her father was more concerned with the family's reputation than with the quality of his heir. But she did not want to miss out on the opportunity to become the first female leader of such an important group. She would concentrate on her training, as her father had ordered and do her best to keep Kisuke out of her mind.

She was markedly unsuccessful in this campaign. Every time she looked up at Guillotine Hill from the Keigun training grounds, she thought of him, receiving harsh criticism from her instructor as a result.

"Pay attention to your opponent, Yoruichi!" He would shout. "You know as well as I that the Keigun cannot afford to have a daydreamer as a commander!"

"Apologies, sensei," she would reply and then apply herself silently to training until her next wandering thought.

She thought she would break long before she became Commander. Her daydreams became more frequent, more wrenching. She began thinking that maybe he had heard of her father's quarantine of her and had found some other, more easily accessible mate. The thought pained her, and tears would run down her face as she sparred with the other members of the Keigun.

Then, one evening after a long day of training, hope was restored. Her instructor had left her to train on her own outside and she spent her time kicking and punching the training dummies to work off the stress. Just as she was ready to break down crying, a voice from behind her chided at her fighting stance.

"I always thought women were much more fluid in combat." Yoruichi spun around to see Kisuke sitting on the wall of the training grounds.

"You're way to stiff," he said smiling.


	4. Don't Interrupt my Training

**Don't Interrupt My Training**

"K-Kisuke!" She moved towards him, then stopped herself, knowing that she was being watched.

"I-I'm not supposed to even talk to you. Go home."

"Aww, come on! I haven't seen you in months and that's how you say hello?"

"I mean it Kisuke..." She turned away from him to hide the tears streaming down her face. "Y-you h-have to g-go away! I-I w-was s-so close to being able to forget about y-you. And n-now y-you're here and I'm..."

"Don't cry, Yoruichi. I have a surprise for you! Come on!"

"Go! I can't, I can't! There's a guard watching me at all times!"

"I know! So I took care of him already."

"And how's that?"

"With this." He held up a small vial with an opaque, white liquid in it.

"Th-that's Blank Point tranquilizer. Where did you get that?"

"Please, I'm Vice-Captain of 12th Division. So, will you let me show you your surprise? If you don't like it, you can always come back here to sulk some more."

"This isn't funny, Kisuke." She replied. "I-I really..."

"Am I laughing?" He asked her. She looked up at him, the tears beginning to dry.

"Y-you sure you took care of the guard?"

"His reiatsu was a joke. He should be out for a good six hours." He lowered his hand towards her. She took it, and he pulled her up to the top of the wall.

"I'll race you to West Holy Wall," he said. "But only if you promise to stop crying."

Yoruichi wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Heh. You'll be crying once I beat you!"

At the base of the West Holy wall, there was a cliff that over looked the only river that ran through Seirieitei. A few meters before the edge was a large boulder that Yoruichi had never noticed before. Kisuke put his hand to it, and it began to slide back, revealing a hole in the ground with a ladder leading underground.

"What is this supposed to be, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"Surprise, it's a surprise. Come on." He began climbing down the ladder and Yoruichi followed suit, watching the boulder slide back into place above her. The ladder was longer than she had ever imagined, but the long climb was worth it. When she reached the bottom and turned around, she saw what looked like a desert landscape.

"Kisuke, what is this place?"

"You like it? This is our new training ground. I dug it myself."

"It's amazing! How did you do this?"

"Trade secret."

"You really are quite shady."

"Come on, I'll show you the best part." He led her down a path between two large rock out roppings which ended at a hot spring.

"Did you know," Kisuke asked. "That the river that runs through Seireitei is rich in Vitality Minerals? That's why I dug it so deep. The pool is at the water table, so we get that same water here."

"How do you keep it hot?"

"Enma Hotarukazura. I've been growing my own crop for a while and planted it in chambers all around the pool."

"Oh Kisuke, this is amazing!" She put his arms around him and squeezed.

"So, did it perk your mood up a bit?"

"More than a bit," she said, fighting back the tears of joy.


	5. I'm Busy Creating Things

**I'm Busy Creating Things That Everyone Will Be Afraid Of**

Yoruichi was happily astonished. Just as Kisuke had said, he achieved Ban Kai in three days in his underground training facility. When it was complete, Yoruichi applauded him from a boulder.

"Phew!" He said wiping his brow. "So it does work. But man I'm spent."

"Congratulations," Yoruichi whispered in his ear as she put her arms around his shoulders from behind. She began kissing his cheek and neck.

"Thanks for coming," Kisuke said to her.

"Of course. Now come to the bath so I can dress your wounds."

"This was very timely," Kisuke said to Yoruichi as she wrapped a bandage around a cut on his right shoulder.

"The Captain is planning on stepping down in four months, which will give me plenty of time to train with my Ban Kai before taking his place."

"I'm surprised you have enough energy to be thinking about training already," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"It's important. I'm being trusted with the technology and knowledge of Soul Society. I have to be resolved enough to continue advancing our technology and strong enough to protect that knowledge. And I'm working on something that will help with that. My first act as Captain will be to put this project into action. It will save human souls and lessen the burden of the Living World anti-hollow teams."

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said tenderly. "Just promise me you won't work too hard. Make some time for me, okay?"

"Of course! Your my favorite sparring partner. How could I leave you out?"

Naturally, they both had their responsibilities coming to them. Shortly after Kisuke assumed control of 12th Division and the Research Institute, Yoruichi took her father's place as leader of the Keigun and Onimitsu Kidou teams. Neither had expected their duties to be so overwhelming. The Research Institute required Kisuke's constant attention, while the Keigun demanded constant overseeing, from training exercises to recruitment to dangerous reconnaissance missions. Yoruichi's meetings with Kisuke became less frequent, but she was still happy having a unit all her own and knowing that Kisuke was doing well.

It was twenty years later when Kisuke told her about his foremost project.

"Here it is!" He held up a small green pill as Yoruichi looked on.

"It's just a gikongan, Kisuke. Everyone's seen those."

"Just a gikongan, she says. Observe." He unveiled a gigai from under a sheet and placed the pill in its mouth. The gigai opened its eyes and sat up.

"Kisuke-sama!" It said.

"Good morning, Zero-One. I was hoping you could help me with a demonstration."

"Of course Kisuke-sama," He stood up.

"Please demonstrate your power on that rock."

"Yes, sir." He walked over to the boulder and kicked it. The rock exploded into pieces, one nearly hitting Kisuke in the face. Yoruichi stood shocked.

"Zero-One is my prototype. He is a Kaizo-Konpaku, or Mod-Soul. Based on the technology of the gikongan, the Mod-Souls will be physically and mentally enhanced. When placed into gigai or dead bodies, they will be capable of anti-hollow combat."

Yoruichi applauded.

"Nice, Zero-One!" she called.

"Th-thank you, Yoruichi-sama."

"Zero-One needs a better name, don't you think, Kisuke?" Yoruichi said.

"Perhaps you're right. Well, Zero-One, what do you think?"

"I-I like the name...K-Kai...if it pleases you, Kisuke-sama."

"Now, now, you don't have to be so formal. Your name is Kai."

"Congratulations, Kai!"

"Th-thank you most highly, Kisuke-sama, Yoruichi-sama."

Kai's strength proved to be a most worthy training tool for Yoruichi. It allowed her to practice hand-to-hand combat better than she could with Kisuke. Of course, Kisuke was still number-one, since she could practice swordsmanship with him, but Kai was intuitive, and became a more and more formidable opponent as time went on.

Sometimes, however, he seemed distracted and depressed. Yoruichi noticed one afternoon while she and Kisuke were sparring. Kai was sitting on a rock, knees to his chin with a glum look on his face.

"Kisuke, may have a moment?" Yoruichi asked, nodding towards Kai.

"Sure," Kisuke replied. "I'm gonna grab some udon for us."

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"N-nothing, Yoruichi-sama. You need not be concerned."

"Don't say that. You've been sitting here with a sad look for hours."

"Th-that's impossible. I'm a Mod-Soul. Emotions are...Well, that is, I'm not sure...if I have them."

"Do you feel sad?"

"Well...I'm not sure if I can."

"Then let me change the question. Do you enjoy spending time with me and Kisuke?"

"Enjoy it? W-well...I do feel...alive...I guess, when I spend time with you here. I guess...I might enjoy it."

"Well, if you can feel enjoyment, then certainly you can feel happiness, which makes it only logical that you can feel sadness, too."

"But I am a creation, like a gikongan. I am nothing more than reiatsu assembled into a physical form, assigned abilities and a personality. Even if I can feel those emotions, like sadness, how can I be sure they're not just Kisuke-sama's creations?"

"Well, does it really matter? If you feel happiness, sadness, affection, and all those other emotions, they aren't really artificial. The fact that you can sit here and question them makes them real. They're real, just like you, Kai." She pinched him on the arm.

"That hurt didn't it?" she asked him, grinning.

"Uh..." Kai smiled back. "Yeah, it did. Thank you Yoruichi-sama."

-----------------------

The Mod-Soul program was running successfully. Soon, Mod-Souls could be seen throughout Soul Society taking care of manual labor and low-level administrative jobs. They were even given uniforms: blue shihakushou with armbands to identify their occupation. Kisuke began bringing Kai on Hollow extermination missions with outstanding results. The Central 46 even handed down a commendation to Kisuke for the success of the project. Yoruichi was proud, both of Kisuke and of Kai, who had become an unofficial member of 12th Division.

But members of other Divisions were not so enthused over the Mod-Souls. Some, especially members of 11th Division, decried the Mod-Souls as worthless fill-ins. There were some altercations between Shinigami and Mod-Souls in the streets of Soul Society. Not much came of it, since the Mod-Souls were designed to be subordinate to Shinigami. The Mod-Souls would apologize for things they didn't do, then return to their work, leaving the Shinigami to gloat over their superiority. Yoruichi could see that Kisuke was angry that his creations, many of whom he considered friends, were being treated so inhumanely. But those in charge felt nothing needed to be done, as they, too, saw the Mod-Souls as nothing but creations of the Shingami.

One event, however, changed the Shinigami-Mod-Soul relations completely. One morning, seven months after Kisuke had received his commendation from the Central 46, a Shingami was found unconscious in the Southern District of Seireitei. A second was found next to him, dead. 12th Division members were on the scene to investigate. Kisuke and Yoruichi showed up to supervise. The sight before them was shocking.

"The two victims are members of 11th Division," reported 12th Division's 6th seat, a young Shingami and researcher named Akon. "Witnesses saw them leaving a sake bar, visibly intoxicated. One had his zanpakutou drawn, but..."

"But what?" Kisuke asked.

"Neither of them have sword wounds, so it's unlikely they were fighting each other."

"Could it have been a Hollow?" Yoruichi asked.

"Impossible," Kisuke noted. "There's no way a Hollow could have entered Soul Society undetected, let alone Seireitei."

"Right," Akon continued. "Anyhow, they were attacked with extreme force. There are no residual effects of Kidou. It seems they were beaten with a blunt object. Even so, whoever did it must have been incredibly strong. Bones broken, some completely shattered. Excessive bleeding, both external and internal, and severe damage to the internal organs. Fourth Division has begun treatment on the scene."

"I see," Kisuke said. "Continue investigating." He turned and walked away quickly.

"Kisuke, wait!" Yoruichi called as she chased after him. He led her to their underground training facility. When they reached the training floor, they saw Kai, his head on his knees, sobbing.

"Kai," Kisuke said to him. "What have you done?"


	6. The End of an Experiment

**The End of an Experiment**

"I-I was talking a walk," Kai said to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "They started jeering at me. I could tell they were drunk, so I just kept walking. They followed me, so I started running, but I took a wrong turn into a dead end."

"Did they attack you?" Kisuke asked.

"O-one pushed me against a wall. He was shouting insults. Th-then he took a swing at me. I-I just reacted.

"Before I knew it, he was on the ground, bleeding all over. The second one came at me with his zanpakutou. I-I just didn't want to die...I-I'm sorry, Kisuke-sama. Th-they aren't dead, are they? Oh, please tell me they aren't!"

"Oh, Kai..." Yoruichi said sadly. "You were just protecting yourself. I'm sure..."

"Yes, one of them is dead," Kisuke said, a dark look coming over his face. He grabbed Kai by his collar.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi scolded.

"You killed a Shinigami!" Urahara shouted. "You should know your own strength well enough! What do you think will happen when the other one wakes up?"

"K-Kisuke-sama...I..."

"He will say you were the aggressor! That's how 11th Division works!"

"Kisuke, that's enough!" Yoruichi cried, wedging herself between Kai and Kisuke.

"No! He should have known! Yoruichi, please get out of my way leave us!"

"I refuse!"

"He's my creation, my responsibility. I must deal with him, and I don't want you to watch!" He began to draw his Zanpakutou. "I won't ask again."

"Kisuke, no!" Yoruichi screamed.

"I-it's alright, Yoruichi-sama," Kai said. "He's right...I am Kisuke-sama's creation...his tool. He must do with me as he sees fit."

"Kai...no...you can still live," Yoruichi said. "You're not a tool! You're our friend! Isn't he Kisuke?" Kisuke said nothing.

"Th-thank you for everything, Yoruichi-sama. But if Kisuke-sama does not do this, the consequences that befall him will be severe. So...please...let him do what he needs to do. He gave me this life. As thanks, I choose to give it up for him."

"You are resolved, then?" Kisuke asked.

"I am ready, Kisuke-sama," Kai replied, as he gently pushed Yoruichi out of the way. "You don't have to watch Yoruichi-sama."

"I will watch." She took his hand in hers.

"Goodbye, Kai," Kisuke said drawing his Zanpakutou.

"Goodbye, Kisuke-sama. Thank you for everything."

Yoruichi bit her bottom lip and cried silently as Kisuke raised his sword. Then, suddenly, he reached into his Shihakushou with his left hand and pulled out a small, strange looking device. There was an explosion and Kai's eyes went blank. Kisuke then lowered the hilt of his Zanpakutou to Kai's forehead. He coughed, releasing the green pill from his mouth.

"K-Kisuke?" Yoruichi said.

"I altered his memory," Kisuke said as he picked the pill off of the ground. "I have a contact in the Living World. I'll send Kai there where he'll be safe."

"Thank goodness," Yoruichi said, her tears changing from sadness to joy. "I knew you couldn't do it Kisuke." She moved to embrace him, but stopped when she noticed the look on his face.

"It won't end here," he said, staring off into space. "Even if I report that Kai was executed...I fear the backlash from this will be severe."

Yoruichi used her status to gain entry to the hearing before the Central 46.

"The survivor of the attack reported that a kaizou-konpaku was the perpertrator," the conucil chairman said to Kisuke. "Is this true, Captain Urahara?"

"That is correct, Chairman," Kisuke replied. "As the creator of the kaizou-konpaku, I took it upon myself to identify the attacker and have dealt with him accordingly."

"Specify what you meant by 'dealt with,' Captain."

"I executed him personally."

"Can that be verified?"

"Commander of the Keigun, Shihouin Yoruichi-sama, witnessed the execution." Several of the council members turned in Yoruichi's direction. She nodded in accordance.

"Very well," the Chairman sighed. "However, you must understand that things can not be left as they are. When we handed down your commendation, we were under the impression that you had programmed the Mod-Souls to be subordinate. What happened?"

"You are mistaken, Chairman," Kisuke replied.

"What?"

"I never 'programmed' the Mod-Souls to be inferior. I gave them physical strength and personalities. My hopes were that the kaizo-konpaku would one day fight alongside the Shinigami as their equals."

"You mean to tell me that there were never any contingencies in place to prevent something like this?"

"That is correct. I had never thought that there would be any ill will between the kaizo-konpaku and the Shinigami."

"Well, we can see now that there is. And since you seem to be incapable of controlling your own experiments, I have no choice but to step in. Effective immediately is this order: All kaizo-konpaku are to be systematically detained and executed. That responsibility will be left to a Division of our choice."

"Chairman, I must protest!" Kisuke called out. "This was an isolated incident and the assailant has already been..."

"That will be enough, Captain Urahara!" The Chairman replied. "As it is, you are already standing on shaky ground. The order will go into effect as dictated, and you will be more careful with your responsibilities as Director of the Technology and Research Bureau."

Kisuke barricaded himself in the Research Bureau's headquarters the kaizou-konpaku mass extermination had taken place. Yoruichi spent nights alone wondering what he was spending all his time doing in there. She was sure he was working on something he hoped would benefit Soul Society, but in tears she prayed that it wouldn't be doomed to fail like the Mod-Souls. She would hate to see Kisuke removed from his position as 12th Division captain...or worse.

But some comfort soon came from a strange place. A new recruit, one from a retaining family of the Shihouin house, had been showing amazing growth and potential. With the present Escort Guard aging, Yoruichi, in spite of her worries, had to work proactively and replace them. One morning she summoned the young recruit to her chambers, ready to assign the new head of the Keigun Escort Guard.

The young recruit was visibly very nervous. She was slight of figure, and the two sizable men from the Noble Guard who stood on either side of her as she kneeled made her look outright tiny. But Yoruichi could understand her nervousness. This young recruit would be the first female head of the Escort Guard, a pressure that Yoruichi was all too familiar with.

"K-Keigun Agent, S-Soi Fon," the recruit said nervously as she stared at the floor "R-reporting to your Highest Lordship."


	7. The Hornet andExposure?

**The Hornet and...Exposure**?

"Highest Lordship?" Yoruichi said to Soi Fon with mock annoyance. "Oh please! You don't need to be so formal! You can call me Yoruichi-san if you like."

"N-no!" Soi Fon yelped, lifting her head. "I mean...that is to say...I am not worthy of it." Her gaze shifted back to the floor.

"Sheesh...what a stick in the mud you are!"

"Th-then...may I call you...Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

"Huwaahhh!" Yoruichi sighed loudly. "Well I guess there's no help for it. Anyway, I don't really care what you call me. I didn't summon you here so you could flatter me with flashy titles. You've shown outstanding potential, so I'm assigning you to be the head of the Escort Guard. From now on I'll be relying on your power, so lift your head up, at least a little bit."

Soi Fon still kept her eyes on the floor, shaking slightly.

"Well?" Yoruichi asked.

"Th-thank you, Your High—I mean—Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi stood up, and squatted in front of Soi Fon. Soi Fon shook even more. Yoruichi placed her hand under the young fighter's chin and lifted Soi Fon's face to hers.

"If you always look at the ground when you're around me," Yoruichi said kindly "How will you survive in combat, hmm?" Soi Fon gasped slightly.

"S-s-sorry..."

"Ah! No apologizing. Stand up."

"B-but...Yoruichi-sama is still kneeling."

"And if I fall to the ground in battle, will you also lie down?"

"N-no, Yoruichi-sama! I swear on my life, that as long as I am with you, your knee will never touch the ground!" Soi Fon blushed at her own words.

"Now, there's the confidence I was looking for. Now, Soi Fon. Would you care to have some tea with me?"

"I-I...ah no..."

"I don't want to have to order you to drink tea with me. Since I'll be relying on you, I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"H-hai!"

Soi Fon was both a wonderful fighter and subordinate. She listened attentively to orders, and followed them out to the letter. But Yoruichi worried that she was too stiff. That stiffness and nervousness sometimes caused her to falter in combat, which Yoruichi was reasonably concerned about. She wasn't so much worried that Soi Fon would fail to protect her; Yoruichi could protect herself well enough. What she was worried about was that Soi Fon's stiffness would make her unable to protect herself. Hoping to make Soi Fon more comfortable, Yoruichi began treating her like a little sister. She invited the nervous Escort Guard to meals, trained with her, even teased her and helped her with her hair.

Eventually, Soi Fon relaxed, and would sometimes even be so bold as to tease Yoruichi back. This helped Yoruichi relax herself. Soi Fon was a convenient distraction from her worries about Urahara Kisuke.

But her reprieve did not last long. One afternoon, the young Captain of 5th Division approached her in her chambers.

"Captain Aizen, hello," Yoruichi said to her visitor, mildly surprised.

"Sousuke, please, sempai."

"If you like, Sousuke."

"Miss Yoruichi-sempai," the Captain said. "Would you mind if I discussed something with you?"

"Not at all."

"Perhaps we can discuss it as we take a walk, if you don't mind. We've never spoken one-on-one before, and, well, I find ambling on a sunny day to be a wonderful ice-breaker."

Yoruichi admired the smile on Aizen Sousuke's face for a moment. It was serene and appealing.

"Are you asking me on a date, Sousuke?" she asked slyly.

"N-No, it's nothing like that," Aizen replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's purely business."

Aizen said nothing until they had reached the isolated flower garden situated next to 5th Division headquarters.

"Yoruichi-sempai...I was wondering," he finally began. "Since you are close to him, I was wondering if you could tell me about Urahara-sempai."

"He's a weird guy," Yoruichi replied somewhat nervously. So I'm not sure much of anything I could tell you would make sense."

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about what he's been working on at the Research Bureau."

"Working on? Well, I haven't spoken much with Kisuke this past year, and even when we did see each other he never spoke about his work. Why do you ask?"

"I see...I'm sorry to have bothered you then, Yoruichi-sempai. I know that you at the Keigun are always busy. It's just...Well maybe I'm just an overly-cautious guy but..."

"But what?"

"No, no, it must be nothing."

"Aizen-kouhai...you can tell me. You did bring me all the way out here, after all."

"Yes, you're right," Aizen agreed, his face becoming more serious. "Please don't read too much into it, but the 12th Division Captain has been very secretive, even with us other Captains of the Gotei 13. It makes me wonder...I can't help but feel...he may be making something dangerous. And with the recent death of the 13th Division's Vice Captain..."

His smile returned.

"But, as you say, it sounds like he wears things close to the vest normally, so please don't worry yourself. I daresay some of my inexperience is coming through still."

"Yeah...I wouldn't worry about it. Kisuke's a secretive guy. Sometimes he can be downright shady. But trust me; he always only has Soul Society's best interests in mind."

"Of course. You're right. Thank you Yoruichi-sempai. I hope I didn't take too much of your time."

"Don't worry about it."

She said those words but, inside, Yoruichi herself was beginning to worry. It was true that Kisuke did keep things well under wraps, but it had been 30 years since the extermination of the Mod-Souls, and Kisuke hadn't unveiled any major new inventions. Aizen, in spite of his calm and collected smile, had unsettled her, badly. What could he mean by what he said, associating it with Shiba Kaien's untimely death? Everyone knew it was a hollow that had killed him. She wanted to see Kisuke more than anything.

She slipped into 12th Division Headquarters that night without incident and headed straight for Kisuke's main office. She knocked on the door, first quietly, then louder.

"Kisuke, it's me," she called. "Please open the door."

The door slid open quickly. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in roughly. She heard the door shut behind her and turned around. Kisuke had his back to her and was looking through the small circular window on the door.

"Kisuke!" she cried. "What the hell's going on?"

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Kisuke, Captain Aizen approached me today..."

"Yoruichi, please," Kisuke interrupted.

"He was worried..."

"Yoruichi..."

"Please tell me what's been going on with you! Kisuke, you've been cooped up in here for thirty years, we've hardly spoken! I want to know what it is you've been doing all this time!"

"It's better that you not get wrapped up in it."

"Why? Was Aizen right? Are you making something dangerous? Oh, Kisuke, you have to tell me!" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her. Even in the dim light she could see the weariness on his face. It was thinned out, and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Kisuke?"

"I...I have created something dangerous...No. Not just dangerous. This thing I've created...is an abomination. It's a curse."

"A curse? What are you talking about?"

"Yoruichi. You might want to sit down for this."

Yoruichi backed up and sat in the stool in front of Kisuke's desk.

Kisuke began his story.

"I knew creating a new type of being would not be acceptable to the Central 46. So I tried to figure out a way to make us Shinigami stronger. In the archives, I found notes on an old experiment that had failed. I thought...I thought that if I could perfect it...it would give us power to fight against any threat, even the Demons of Hell. But when I finished, I realized it was too risky of a shortcut to power...no, it's nothing less than a shortcut to Armageddon.

"This is what I created."

From his shihakushou he produced a crystal with a black core at the center.

"I've called it the Hogyouku."


	8. EXILE!

**EXILE!**

"It...allows for Shinigami to combine with Hollows...or it can give a Hollow the powers of a Shinigami."

"Don't tell me you've...Oh, god, Kisuke...you did!"

"At first, I tested it on Shinigami. The results were mixed. They escaped via Hueco Mundo back to the world of the living, but so far there haven't been any disturbances.

"Then I tried the opposite with Hollows that had been captured...It was all I could do to destroy those...monstrosities before they escaped. This is bad, Yoruichi. Which is why I told you..."

"So destroy the damn thing!" Yoruichi cried. She stood and ripped the Hogyouku out of Kisuke's hand.

"Destruction Spell 87..." Yoruichi began.

"DON'T!" Kisuke shouted as he grabbed the object back from her. "If you try to do something like that it will reflect back at you. It's a very dense mixture of reiatsu. Even I couldn't destroy it." He revealed his left hand, which had been hidden in his robes. It was heavily bandaged.

"Like I said: It's a curse."

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"Ah, there's the last nail..."

"Oh no..."

"Thinking I could at least hide the thing, I was going to destroy all of my notes on it, as well as the notes from the archives...There was a security breech. Somehow...someone managed to get into my office. But the guards said nobody other than 12th Division personnel had entered the compound, and the men I had guarding my offices said nobody had entered at all. Even so...all the research had vanished without a trace."

"What are you going to do?"

Kisuke didn't answer.

"What are you going to do?" Yoruichi repeated.

"I don't know. I'll think of something. You should go."

"Kisuke, please don't do anything irrational."

"I'm a scientist. Rationality is my forte!"

"Kisuke, I'm serious!"

"So am I. I'm going to report all of this to the Central 46. They should be able to find away to seal it away somewhere. Even if they banish me, it would be worth it."

"I knew it..." Yoruichi said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Knew what?"

"I told Aizen today...that you always have Soul Society's best interests in mind. I'm glad I was right." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Be safe, Kisuke. And get some sleep."

"I will, now that I've seen you."

"I'm glad. Goodnight."

Yoruichi slipped out into the night air and breathed a sigh of relief.

That sigh turned into a gasp the next morning when the Seireitei alarm sounded and the Captains of the Gotei 13, the Keigun, and the Onimitsu Kidou teams were called for an emergency meeting before the Central 46.

"Precisely 2 hours ago," the Chairman of the council announced. "An unauthorized Senkaimon was opened up in West Rukongai. Furthermore, it seems that Urahara Kisuke, whose duties as 12th Division Captain were immediately revoked, passed through that gate, according to witness testimony. As of right now, the Keigun and Onimitsu Kidou's primary objective is to locate the former 12th Division Captain as soon as possible. He is to be arrested for dissent and unauthorized passage between worlds. That is all for now. More specific orders will follow."

Upon returning, in tears, to her quarters, she found a letter addressed to her.

"My Dearest Yoruichi,

I am sorry I did not tell you my true intentions last night, but I could not have you follow me. I began setting up the Senkaimon as soon as I found out about the security breech. I am in the Living World now and I beg you not to come looking for me. I can not have you wrapped up in this. I will miss you and wil always think of you, but to be around me and this abomination would be nothing but a burden on you. Burn this letter after you read it and tell nobody. I have no right to ask your forgiveness, but for your sake, as well as the sake of Soul Society, you must not come looking for me.

Sincerely,

Urahara Kisuke"

Yoruichi did not burn the letter. Instead, she tucked it into her shihakushou.

"I have no choice, Kisuke," she said to herself. "Whether it is as the Commander of the Keigun or as the woman who loves you, I will find you.


	9. Soul Searching

**Soul Searching**

"Will Yoruichi-sama be going to the Living World?" Soi Fon asked Yoruichi.

Yoruichi had her back to the Escort Guard leader, packing supplies for her first visit to the Living World.

"Yes," Yoruichi replied. "But I'll come back here often to report."

"Should I come with you?"

"For now, I need you to stay here and take care of things in Soul Society. Your mission is to ask around, both in Seireitei and Rukongai. See if anybody, Shinigami or otherwise, has any idea where he might have gone. I know he has a contact in the Living World, but I don't know who that contact is or where exactly he is living. It's an important task, which is why I'm leaving it to you."

"I understand, Yoruichi-sama. I will not fail."

"I know you won't," Yoruichi said, turning to Soi Fon to give her a forced smile. She then turned back to her packing. The room was silent for several minutes.

"Is Yoruichi-sama angry at Urahara-sempai for leaving?" Soi Fon asked suddenly.

Yoruichi was surprised by the question. She bit her lip and held back the tidal wave of tears she knew was coming.

"Yes," she answered in a soft, quavering voice. "She is very angry."

"I see."

Yoruichi collected herself best she could.

"Soi Fon. Please begin your investigation."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon vanished from the room.

With a shaky hand, Yoruichi put one last anken into her leg wrap, then sank to the floor and began crying.

-----------------

For seven years, Yoruichi traveled in the Living World, searching for answers. It was the beginning of the peak of the Meiji Period in Japan, and Yoruichi discovered an easy way to get around the country. In a borrowed gigai, she was able to board strange, snake-like machines that people called 'trains.' Although, much of her time traveling was spent trying to figure out where each snake-machine went.

In fact, it was thanks to these machines that Yoruichi found her first lead completely by accident. She had planned to go to the capital, not realizing that since she had last been in the Living World, the capital had moved from Kyoto to Edo.

When she disembarked the train, it hit her just how much the world had changed. People were wearing strange clothes, speaking dialects that sounded almost nothing like the Japanese she knew, and it seemed that every other building had an outrageously tall chimney with smoke pouring out of it. She felt hopelessly lost. She caught herself multiple times wishing for Kisuke's help and nearly broke down into tears.

After three months in Tokyo, she had all but given up. She was due back to give her next report in less than a week, and she knew if she had nothing to report, the Central 46's anxious Chairman would have her neck. Then, while enjoying a cup of tea that she had brought from Soul Society, she overheard two young human girls having a very interesting conversation.

"Yeah, I can't remember the exact name of it," the first one said. "Ura-something Shoten...anyway, they sell all these old fashioned good luck charms. But some of them are really weird, nothing like any good luck charms I've ever seen. But the owner says they really do ward off evil spirits. I don't know, he seemed kind of shady, a little perverted even. And his assistant had the strangest hair ever."

"Um...excuse me," Yoruichi interrupted. "I beg your pardon, and I apologize for eavesdropping. But could you tell me where that shop is?"

"Well," the girl replied. "I could, but a pretty woman like you should probably stay away. That merchant is a shady character."

"Oh, I've dealt with shady characters before. Could you tell me where it is?"

"Yeah, it's in Karakura-shi. The Mashiba area, I think. Good luck finding it."

"Thank you. Oh, one more thing. The name wasn't by any chance 'Urahara Shoten,' was it?"

"Yeah, that was it! Urahara. That's definitely it."

"Thank you ever so much," Yoruichi said.

"I've found you," she said to herself as she turned South. "Kisuke...I won't let you run away from me this time."


	10. The Shady GoodLuck Merchant

**The Shady Good-Luck Merchant**

"I apologize, Miss," a muscle bound man with glasses and a distinguished mustache told Yoruichi as she slid open the door to the tiny shop. "But, we are regretfully closed."

Yoruichi said nothing.

"Miss..."

"It's alright, Tessai," a familiar voice said from behind the counter. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Of course, sir." The man called Tessai lifted a pile of boxes and took them into the back room.

Urahara Kisuke approached Yoruichi slowly.

"Yoruichi, I..."

Without a word, Yoruichi punched him as hard as she could across the face. He reeled backward, knocking over a shelf of trinkets.

"Well," Kisuke said as he stood up and wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "I suppose that was no less than I deserved."

"Not even close."

"Yoruichi, I'm sorry, but you must understand..."

"Urahra Kisuke," Yoruichi said in an official-sounding voice. "I, Shihouin Yoruichi, 2nd Division Captain and Commander of the Keigun and Onimitsu Kidou, am here on direct orders from the Central 46. Specifically, I am to confiscate your Zanpakutou. In the event that you resist, I am...I am..." Tears began to run down her face. She wiped them away and breathed deep.

"I am to...execute you...in the name of Soul Society for the crimes of dissent, endangering activities, and the illegal passage between worlds."

Yoruichi took another deep breath and continued, still victim of her welling tears. "So...please, hand over your Zanpakutou; registered name, Benihime, Blood-Type. By relin...by relinquishing it, you acknowledge your guilt of the aforementioned crimes...and your permanent...and your permanent expulsion from Soul Society and the Gotei 13." By now she was openly sobbing.

"I do acknowledge them. My crimes and my banishment."

"Then hand over..."

"I can't do that."

"Kisuke..."

"I know that I was a disgrace to Soul Society even before I left, but to keep what I have created from getting out into the open and to find a way to destroy it, I need my Zanpakutou."

"Kisuke...please...I'm begging you..." Yoruichi placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Yoruichi, you and I both know that you can't fight me in the state you're in."

She drew her sword, raised it, then dropped it to the floor. She ran into Kisuke's arms and began sobbing hysterically.

"Why couldn't you have told me?" She asked him, already knowing what his answer would be. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

Kisuke didn't answer.

"Kisuke, don't you see it? I loved you! Nothing you could have said or done would have ever changed that! But I can't forgive you for leaving me with nothing more than a letter! That's why I'm begging you: If you do, or ever did, love me, please just give me your Zanpakutou! I don't care if it means I'll never see you again, knowing that you're alive will be enough! Please, Kisuke!"

"I can't. This is serious Yoruichi. If what I think is true, then the Hogyouku must be either sealed away or destroyed. I can't do either without my Zanpakutou, and you know it."

Yoruichi lowered her head and stayed silent for several minutes.

"Then I'll stay," she finally whispered.

"What?" Kisuke asked, astonished.

"I'll stay," she said a little louder, moving away slightly so she could look him in the eye.

"Nobody knows I'm here..."

"Yoruichi..."

"...We can conceal our reiatsu..."

"I will not have you..."

"No one will know. If you can't hand over your Zanpakutou...if that thing you created really needs to be sealed up or destroyed...then I will stand by you and help see it done. If it's for the good of Soul Society, even if it just means I can be near you, I will stand by you even if it costs me my life."

Kisuke put his hands on Yoruichi's shoulders.

"Yoruichi. I do love you. Which is why I left and why I cannot let you stay."

"I don't recall asking for your permission," she replied, still misty from crying.

"Per...mission..."

"I'm officially labeling myself a dissenter and taking voluntary exile. Just like you. So if you think about it, there really can't be any more harm done by sticking around." Kisuke pondered this for a moment.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the clever one."

"Everything I know about being clever I learned from you. Does that bother you?"

"No, I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Yoruichi chuckled, then looked him in the eye.

"You're so shady, Kisuke."


End file.
